parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Parakkan Senate Debates
Senate Debate 001 - Parann The Following is a summary of Senate Debate 001 - Parann. For a full copy of the transcript and more detailed report on the debate, please visit the Parakkan Central Library or request a copy at your local library Key Speakers * Luke Atreides - Emperor * Sarah Perez (Liberal Democrats) - President of the Senate * Arya Blackstone - Former Governor of Parann * Mark Backer-Willis - Imperialism Party Leader * Sandra Jones - Republic Party Leader * Ezra Rogue - Chief Administrator of Parann Summary of key points from the above speakers Emperor "I would like to call this session of the Senate to attention. We are today here to debate the issue of Parann. As all of you are aware, that since Parann became part of the Empire, the nation has destabilised rather dramatically. As such there have been calls from members of the former Parann senate and the Parann Independce Party to give Parann its freedome, which is what i put to you, the Senate to decide. Not only that but if they are to be allowed to break away from the Empire then what type of government system should they have?" Sarah Perez (Liberal Democrats) - President of the Senate "As the New President of the Senate, i would like to welcome all of you also. I think its is safe to say that all of us here are deeply troubled by the events in Parann, and wish to see them resolved. We were never in favour of the war against Parann as all of you will remember, this is despite our disdain for what happened to the formal royal family. As such we would argue that it would be in our interest long term and the nation of Parann if we were to go our separate ways, before more blood is spelt." Arya Blackstone - Former Governor of Parann "As you all know i supported this war and was given the task of being Govenor by the former Prime Minister Roger, it was a task that i took on but thought it was doomed at the start! Why you ask? Well quite simply as a member of the Imperialism party i firmly belive that we conqured Parann and as such they should have been fully absorbed into the Empire. However, as it was that wasnt the case. So i was left with the task of fixing up the mess of the Parann Senate, had done to their nation economy and then seeing to the repair of the nation after the war. All of which has been somewhat successful. Personally i would argue that Parann as an individual nation should die and be fully merged into the Parakkan Empire." Mark Backer-Willis - Imperialism Party Leader "I would like to add that i think Arya did a good job given the situation. I also furmly belive that the Parann senate have gone out of their way to make this 'merger' harder than it had to be. Personally i support Arya assessment that the nation of Parann should be merged into our own, but i would add that the Parann senate should be arrested for all the trouble they have given us." Sandra Jones - Republic Party Leader "Merge with us or be allowed to be free.... That's the same old arguments that i heard in the House of Parliament, before it was abolished and seems to be the same old thing now. If we were a republic, as my party has mentioned a number of times, Parann's larger interests would be merged into the Empire. Whilst their day to day affairs would be run by themselves, this would be a benefit to both nations and other regions within our great empire. I implore you all to see region and recommend that the Emperor steps down today and make us into a Republic. " Ezra Rogue - Chief Administrator of Parann "I would like to thank the Emperor for inviting me. Now down to business, as you all know i was the Chief Aid to the Queen before the coup, which is why im in my current position. i would agree that the approach taken regarding the conquest of my home nation was the wrong one. The main reason for this is it was agreed that Parann would be alowed to govern itself, yet it had a Parakkan Governor installed who promptly removed the Parann Senate.... Im sure you can all see the issues there? This paved the way for whats happened recently. Personally i feel Parann should be separated from the Emperor and a Parann Parliament brought in to fill the void of the Parann Senate, as i will agree they are bunch of corrupt fellows" Emperor "Thank you all for your arguments, even those from the Republic Party, though i wont be listening to them.... So we have two option to vote on today, you can pick Option 1, which is grant Parann freedom from the Empire or you could pick Option 2, which is full integration with the Empire. Both options will have their repercussions, and i cant honestly say which option would be the best. So its up to you Senators to decide." Decision and results of vote Shortly following the Emperors words, the Senate were asked to vote and the votes show by a narrow margin that with 453 votes the nation of Parann should be set free from the Parakkan Empire. The option to fully integrate the nation of Parann into the Empire only received 221 votes. Furthermore, 26 Senators decided to abstain the vote. After this the Emperor announced that by the end of the first couple of weeks of the New Year the nation of Parann would be officially classed as no longer part of the Parakkan Empire, and that Ezra Rogue - Chief Administrator would be placed in charge of the newly formed government system Senate Debate 002 - Request to join CAN or UISS The Following is a summary of Senate Debate 002 - Request to join CAN or UISS. For a full copy of the transcript and more detailed report on the debate, please visit the Parakkan Central Library or request a copy at your local library Key Speakers * Luke Atreides - Emperor * Sarah Perez (Liberal Democrats) - President of the Senate * Mark Backer-Willis - Imperialism Party Leader * Sandra Jones - Republic Party Leader * Jason Chase - Conservative Party Leader Summary of key points from the above speakers It was discussed that both alliances have their positive points and negative points. It was also discussed that staying neutral in this matter would also have its positive and negative points. In the end after discussing the various options, it was decided to that staying neutral, was the best policy despite it possibly leading to conflict. it meant that it would enable the Empire to be able to forge individual arrangements with the members of both alliances without it causing issues. Senate Debate 003 - Condensing the Political Parties The Following is a summary of Senate Debate 002 - Request to join CAN or UISS. For a full copy of the transcript and more detailed report on the debate, please visit the Parakkan Central Library or request a copy at your local library Key Speakers * Luke Atreides - Emperor * All Party leaders voiced an opinion Summary of key points from the above speakers It was discussed that the Empire has too many political parties and as such it not only confuses the voters but most don't even get a look in. As such it was the Emperors view that red tape should be cut and the current political parties abolished in favour of the establishment of 4 - 5 political parties. Whilst this view was not shared by the Senate in principle. It was however, backed by the Liberal Democrats, who stated "by combining parties with similar goals, it will strengthen our political system and well ensure that the Senate functions in a more efficient manner for the people in the Empire. As such and with the support of the Liberal Democrats the Emperors motion was passed by a small majority of 364 votes fore to 336 against. With this result the political parties will be given a 1 month to reform under the new system. If the Liberal Democrats can reform with a majority then their will be no new election. Senate Debate 004 - Council of Ministers (Eternal Council) The Following is a summary of Senate Debate 003 - Higher Court. For a full copy of the transcript and more detailed report on the debate, please visit the Parakkan Central Library or request a copy at your local library Key Speakers * Sarah Perez (Liberal Democrats) - President of the Senate * Jason Willsmith - Leader of The Conservative Republic Party * Summary of key points from the above speakers Emperor not in attendance due to meeting with Foreign Ministers/Councillors The meeting was lead by Sarah Perez Senate President, and dealt with the fact that whilst the Senates job is to debate laws and major issues, and then advise the Emperor on the best course of action. However, there is no Higher Council of the land. As such i would like to see the creation of a higher council (name to be debated of course) that would ensure that both the Senate and the Emperor acted with the law of the Empire. After much debate surrounding the role of this "Higher Council" was. it was agreed that it would perform the following functions:- * Ensure that if the Senate will was never enforced by the Emperor that they could over rule him by majority Would only be able to advise the Emperor to reconsider his decsion not to follow the Senate Advice * Ensure that the Senate behaved in accordance with the law * Provided an emergency council should the Empire go to war * Would deal with any impeachments of the Senate (the Senate would deal with any of the Council via committee) * Would also act as a supreme court of the Empire. * Would help the creation laws (but would still have to go to the Senate for approval and the Emperor) I was also decided under the suggestion of Teela Sorceress the Imperial Noble Party Leader, that this council be called the Eternal Council, which was approved by the Senate. It was also her suggestion that the council should consist of no more than Thirteen (13) seats and that each party would gain a proportion of the seats based on their election results. This idea was also agreed but it was decided that the Party leaders would have a direct say on who would be part of the Eternal Council. Emperor Amendments - After reading the proposal after the event, the Emperor decided that each member of the Eternal Council should either be elected every five years or be a lifelong position. Senate Debate 005 - Dilyu The Following is a summary of Senate Debate 003 - Higher Court. For a full copy of the transcript and more detailed report on the debate, please visit the Parakkan Central Library or request a copy at your local library Key Speakers * Jason Willsmith - Leader of The Conservative Republic Party * Emperor was not in attendance due to meeting Summary of key points from the above speakers It was discussed that Dilyu have been engaging in a rapid expansion lately, most though the use of intimidation and force. However, they have been a long standing friend of the Empire and to oppose them would put that friendship to the test. Jason Willsmith pointed out that to stand asside would be to invite more innocent people to be put under the boot of Dilyu. This was supported by a number of Senators from all political spectrums. As such it was decided that the Empire would oppose Dilyu in any manor that was deemed necessary, but if war could be avoided then that would be preferable. Senate Debate 006 - Alliance Request by Danku For a full copy of the transcript and more detailed report on the debate, please visit the Parakkan Central Library or request a copy at your local library Key Speakers * Sarah Perez (Liberal Democrats) - President of the Senate * All Party Leadersr Summary of key points from the above speakers It was discussed that That firming an alliance would be benifitial to both nations though there was the points raised by Danku actions in Hawaii and in terms of their military weapons developments. As such if an alliance was to be agreed then it would have to be one that would stipulate that the Empire would only provide aid to Danku in the event they were attacked throw no fault of provocation of their own. Category:Old Parakkan Empire Information